A Mission of Fate
by Lord Exar Kun
Summary: A slave smuggling ship, encounters a Republic cruiser conveniently in their path. Aboard it are three Jedi, aboard the slave ship? One whose power and destiny can shape the course of the Force and balance itself. Born but months prior, to a slave mother, what path shall this fateful mission take the Chosen one, and his mother? And for that matter the galaxy?


**A Mission of Fate**

Shmi hated these cramped, dark ships. The way they rocked from time to time. Were they in hyperspace? In normal space, crashing?! She couldn't tell, and no one would bother to tell her or the others if they were. The 'cabin' one of the slavers had called it was really a large and smelly; as usual, cargo hold of some freighter. She wouldn't hazard a guess as to what model, make and type. That wasn't her place.

No her place was as it always had been, a slave. A living thing to be used, and tossed aside when your hands grew too weak, and your back gave out When the body collapsed and the mind could take no more, they would simply dispose of you. What was to look forward to was a quick death. A blaster bolt in the back of the head, or something like that. Shmi had seen those who had been used for sport as they were about to die. Tossed into pits filled with Nexu to be ravaged and ripped as the masters and brigands around them watched, jeered, and cheered as flesh was torn, screams howled, and life taken.

Such memories brought bile rising in her gut, and made her nauseous. Or was that the stench of the cramped room? She couldn't tell anymore. She sighed, and brushed a stray brown lock from her face. It only served to remind her to tie her hair back again once she had the time. Her sigh caught the stray glance of a nearby Twi'lek. A cerulean blue female, who looked young. Shmi met her glance, casting her a weak smile, a hopefully friendly one. It wasn't a good idea to meet eyes with some of her fellow slaves. Some of them lacked patience and control when it didn't come to their master and their whips.

The Twi'lek was indeed young. She wore rags like everyone cramped in the hold, but her face was visible and clean. Likely to be presented to prospective owners soon. The thought of what trade this girl was being sold into made Shmi shudder.

The girl, however, returned the weak smile. It was even weaker and more forced than Shmi's. Her face was quite lovely, vibrant, and colorful, full of youth, that spoke of her beauty. Her eyes however, they were dulled, the color in them Shmi couldn't tell, but they were aged. Far more than her body was her eyes spoke of the weariness and pain of this life. It caused something inside Shmi to ache. Was it for the girl, or was it for herself?

The soft groan, and wiggling in her arms however caught her attention. Looking down into her lap, nested inside the nook of her left arm lay a little bundle. Covered in spare rags she cleaned to the utmost of her abilities, was the smallest creature in the hold. On the ship as a whole. A smile beamed across her face that she did not have the control to stop. Not that she ever would.

Brushing her free right hand over the cloth and moving it aside her eyes found the sleeping face of her child. Her Anakin. The babe held his two little hands out. Moving and idly grasping at the air even as the babe slept. Little puffs of air escaping his sleeping mouth as it hung slightly ajar.

Shmi place her free hand down and next to his little hands they waved around. The little right hand brushed her hand and quickly clasped all five of his little digits around her thumb. Shmi felt her heart race. Emotion filled her at the sight and touch of her son, her little Ani. The miracle of his birth, of his creation, and of her pregnancy still kept her up wondering. Asking the thin air and whatever greater being or beings there may have been as to why and how it happened. Only then to be silenced by the sight of him, and his touch. He, her little Ani made all questions pointless. She didn't know how or why, only that it was, and is. He was here in the galaxy alive, and healthy. Her little boy, her Anakin, and no others.

She cast a final glance back up, and found the Twi'lek smiling to her once again. Only this time the alien woman had a beaming look to her, and a silent congratulations in her eyes. It was a silent but shared thing between two women at the sight of such a little creature. So innocent and pure. Born into such a harsh and unforgiving environment. Shmi was quick to return the smile. Only to then remember her eyes, and remember then it wasn't the girl or herself who she was saddened for. It wasn't the weariness and sadness in the girls eyes that made Shmi weep for herself. It was for her little Ani.

"What life have I given you Ani?" She weakly cooed to the babe. Only for the small body to roll closer and snuggle nearer to her and latch to her. Never allowing his right hand to let her go. It only made a renewed grin cross her face.

"My little Ani..." She cooed and pulled him closer still. Being the only slave to bare a child, and being seen as a liar for declaring there to be no father by her owners made little difference to her. Even the fellow slaves who she could kindly talk with, she knew they didn't believe her, but nonetheless I wasn't to difficult. Of course her owners and masters only saw future potential in the boy as a slave himself, and Shmi felt sick at the thought, but even more so at the thought of being parted from her baby. There was nothing good, nothing of her own in this galaxy before him. Nothing but cold men and women, nothing but poverty, and hatred, nothing at all for her to be here for.

Now, her Anakin, her Ani finally gave her something, a reason, a purpose, and hope to go on.

Bringing the boy closer to her face, she snuggled near to his little form, and took in the sound of a little coo from the babe, and took in his scent. Closing her eyes and relaxing herself as the ship lurched once again, Shmi allowed all negative thoughts to leave her head. All she needed in this galaxy was her little Anakin, her little boy.

It was no more than five minutes before the door leading to the ship and their slavers opened and in came two Drach'nam bodyguards entered carrying their blaster rifles in their hands and whips to their belts. Followed quickly thereafter by a human and Devaronian, both men.

"Alright, everyone one of you, we got a little pit stop issue on us. Now what the captain says goes, and what the captain wants is everyone to keep your stinking mouths shut. Not a peep is to be heard from one of ya! If there is one, all of ya will take punishment. Got me?" The human, dark haired, and rough looking in the face announced. The assortment of slaves, all of them a mix of aliens from all across the galaxy nodded, and hushed mumbles to one another flowed. Shmi only numbly nodded but kept herself close to her baby. Her heart once again pounding as she prayed silently to nothing, and to anything that Anakin would keep still and silent.

"Good...good. Now, if everyone is well behaved we'll be on our way in no time, and to your prospective new owners and lives." He added with a chortle. The slaves silently watching and averting their eyes as he scanned the room. He momentarily stopped on Shmi and her bundle, she protectively brought the babe nearer to her still. The man sniffed and seemed to loose interest quick. Much to her relief.

"Keep an eye on em.' If they so much as make a sound...you know what to do." he casually ordered to the Devaronian who nodded, and lifted his own blaster rifle higher and closer to his body. The man gave a last glance and made back out of the room. The Drach'nam guards moved through the crowd of slaves, up and down rows of sitting men, women, and anything else of these assorted creatures. All of them sitting to the hard metal floor beneath, and making sure to not look the reptilian creatures in their eyes.

One of them stepped near to Shmi, looked down to her and passed on by down the line. Anakin groaned in her arms and fussed about. Causing Shmi to shush the boy.

"Shush now Ani. It'll be alright. Mamas here." She whispered into his ear. The babe was quick to relax once more, and clutch at his mother again tightly with his little hands. Leaving Shmi to watch the guards patrol among her and her fellow slaves. A looming fear rising in the back of her mind, and causing her mouth and soon thereafter her throat as well to turn dry with anxiety and fear.

Something was wrong, and it terrified Shmi Skywalker.

* * *

"If we have to do this inspection business for every ship that we come across in this sector alone, master, we'll be out here for years."

"Patience Obi-Wan, and no we wont be inspecting every ship in the sector. Just enough to please the senate." Qui-Gon assured as he brought his brown cloak closer to himself. A brisk chill going through the transport he, his padawan and fellow Jedi were boarding along with several republic police troopers.

"This is the fifth ship master. I doubt we're actually going to come across anyone or any slaver. At least not ones dumb enough to actually come out and say 'we're slavers, please come and arrest us.'"

"Precisely why we must judge for ourselves whether or not the party involved is committing slaving activities or not, padawan, Kenobi." Obi-Wan turned and noted master Windu, and nodded.

"Yes master Windu. Forgive me if I sound too impatient."  
"It's alright Obi-Wan. Besides, if it turns out to be another wild bantha chase, then we can be on our way in no time, and allow the senate to think they've done their part for the greater good of the galaxy." Obi-Wan nodded to his master again. Noting that Qui-Gon practically scoffed at the mention of the senate. A fact master Windu also caught and cast his fellow Jedi master a knowing glance.

"The senate may be self absorbed master Jinn, but there was merit in the report presented to the council that slavers are using this sector for fringe slaving and transport."

"Master Windu, I do not mean to come off like I do not think the senate knows what's going on. I do think they don't care, and only want to come off as doing the right thing. I hardly think the senate is in any position to act as though they care about slavery, and the plight of the slaves in the Outer-Rim. When before now there has been little effort put into the problem."

"You have to remember Qui-Gon," Mace retorted with a more level voice. "That was before reports of heightened slaving activities reached the senate from within Republic borders. We can't help those outside of the Republic's borders. If we went about correcting perceived wrongs on our own volition far too many issues would rise up."

"Of course master Windu. I have no issues there. What I have an issue with is the sudden and very publicity ridden actions we must take on behalf of the senate. It's obviously a publicity stunt and nothing more. If I, and we happen to help any slaves along the way then I will feel as though we've accomplished something. Until then, I feel like we're being used to further the approval polls of the senators who brought this issue to the forefront of the senate."

Obi-Wan watched and listened to the exchange between his master, and master Windu silently but with keen interest. His master being the maverick of the order that everyone thought him, and master Windu being the pragmatic and lawful master of the order, ranking below Yoda in skill with a saber and command of the Force. It certainly made for an interesting discussion between the two.

Obi-Wan did feel as though he was closer to his master on this particular matter. About two or maybe three weeks ago some senators from the Onatos sector in the Mid-Rim, had come before the senate complaining of slavers picking up colonists migrating from the Inner-Rim and hurting the economic growth of the sector as a whole.

_'Of course when credits are being taken from the sector, and from the senators in charge of it, it's an issue.'_ Obi-Wan thought sourly, before he allowed his annoyance to release into the Force, and let calm flow over him once again.

So, of course, the Republic launched an inquiry into the 'Issue of slavery in the Mid-Rim,' and came to the conclusion that they needed a second opinion. Once again Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the memory. The Jedi Order thus was chosen. Brought before the council was the report from Onatos. At least five-hundred people had gone missing, and over half of those had reports of slave gangs running amok of transports and refugee shuttles from the Inner-Rim transporting migrants looking to start new lives in the outer regions of the Mid-Rim. Perhaps too far out now in hindsight as the closer they got to the Outer-rim the closer they got to the realm of gangsters, Hutts, and all manner of scum and villainy. At least in Obi-Wan's mind.

Obi-Wan felt the shuttle he and the others occupied lift off the bay of the one Republic cruiser the Republic had purposed for this mission. His master glancing to him and sending a nod, and Obi-Wan smiled back. As the shuttle made its way toward the ship the cruiser had intercepted and ordered its crew to stand down and allow for a quick inspection by its patrolmen and Jedi.

Obi-Wan remembered as the Order found merit in the report that the senate found public support to be fully for shutting down any slaving operations happening within the Mid-Rim borders. As such what did the republic do? Why send one, Obi-Wan thought with another great roll of his eyes, ONE whole cruiser class warship, outdated at that into the sector to patrol around and see if they could spot any hint of slavery, or slaving operations.

"Your thoughts deceive you, padawan Kenobi." Obi-Wan turned toward master Windu who kept his gaze forward as he and his master both had their brown hoods over their heads, prompting Obi-Wan to then follow suit.

"What do you mean master Windu?"

"Your thoughts turn to the actions we've taken here in the sector. Much like your master you believe we are being used for a publicity stunt for the senate. Do you not?" Obi-Wan wanted to sigh at the masters ability to read his surface thoughts so easily, but he did not deny master Windu's claim.

"Yes, master Windu. I don't particularly think the senate is doing anything out of the goodness of their collective hearts master. If the senate were concerned at all, truly concerned I mean, about slavery and slavers operating in the galaxy they wouldn't do something now only after a report was sent in concerning credits. And furthermore they wouldn't send one whole outdated cruiser to handle the issue." Master Windu thinly smirked.

"Your apprentice, takes after you Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan glanced to his master, and noted him smiling idly in reply. It sent a slight surge of pride through Obi-Wan as well.

"The matter is done." Mace began. "The senate may not really have the good of all slaves in their minds and hearts at the core of this mission padawan. What I take away from this is the beginning of what could become something bigger than just one warship and one mission. If we find nothing, then there is nothing to be done, or can be done." He looked to Obi-Wan.

"The best we can do is commit ourselves to this mission on behalf of the senate, the chancellor, and the order, and be done with it all."

"Yes, master Windu." Obi-Wan brought his hands together in front of him and allowed them to clasp beneath the folds of his cloak. Silence overtaking he, his master and everyone else aboard the shuttle as they made for the vessel. A heavy freighter of sorts. Almost the size of their cruiser, and likely had dozens of crewmen operating it. If it were legit of course, Obi-Wan didn't doubt it was...yet.

The shuttle slowed, and came to a pause, still in the air it seemed, and Obi-Wan felt the ship lower down. A small lurch of the vessel, and shake of the occupants, he included and the hiss of the ships boarding ramp falling hit their ears. The brightness hit their eyes like the morning sun of a desert planet causing Obi-Wan to recoil ever so slightly. The lights hanging high above the docking bay of this ship shone bright, and surrounding the ship were several gathered men. An assortment of alien races, but Obi-Wan sensed wariness, and suspicion upon them all. Uneasiness crept along his spine and in the Force as it flowed through Obi-Wan. Subtly warning him to be on guard, and for the first time since this mission began he became unsettled.

Guarded on both sides by a single Republic patrol trooper donning no armor, but wielding a rifle each, the three hooded figures descended the ramp. All three hiding their faces and hands beneath their cloaks, and looking like hermits from far off world bereft of technology rather than the famed Jedi knights of the Order. Obi-Wan noted with sideways glances there were several Weequay, Devaronians, Drach'nam; notorious Coreward slavers, a few Rodians, and one Tefaun. The Tefaun, a race of bulging eyes, ridged heads and blue skin, were not the most unsightly of aliens that Obi-Wan had seen, but this one, a male by the looks of it was quite unseemly. A sneer across his face that was barely hidden into a weak and forced smile adorned his features. His blue hands clasped together in front of himself, as he was adorned in fine red and golden colored robes that fell across his body. He stood awaiting the Jedi and their small guard. He reeked of slime and dishonesty already to Obi-Wan, who shot a knowing glance to Qui-Gon, who mutely nodded back to Obi-Wan.

"Welcome most honorable Jedi aboard our humble ship, the _Wandering-Rancor_. I am Lator the captain of it and its crew." Lator did not extend a hand to shake, but the three Jedi bowed kindly nonetheless, and master Windu stepped forward.

"We thank you for allowing us to board without issue captain Lator. We mean no disrespect, but we are under mandate by the galactic senate of the republic to look into reports of slaving operations in this part of the sector."

"Of course, of course. We hold no qualms with the Jedi in this matter or the Republic. We are however simple merchants returning from a delivery of medical supplies to Ord Pardron." Qui-Gon began to look around the bay with subtle glances. Obi-Wan watching his master do so began to follow the action himself. The surrounding men all felt off to him. They were watching he and his fellow Jedi to keenly, and fidgety. They all looked the cliched part of gangsters to Obi-Wan, be it right or wrong for him to think so. It made his fingers twitch slightly toward his saber hilt hanging idly at his belt. His blue-gray eyes dancing from man to man, inwardly putting together a plan to take them down should the need arise.

"Oh?" Master Windu retorted. "If you finished making such a delivery to Ord Pardron, then why stop in this sector? Especially out here in the void of interplanetary space?" Lator clenched his jaw visibly, but returned a still easily seen fake smile.

"We experienced some minor erratic shaking during our hyperspace jump back to Manda in the Manda sector. It's our next stop and jump off point to return to the Colonies."

"The Colonies you say?" Was all master Windu replied as he idly began to pace past Lator who followed the Jedi warily. Mace looking about the ship bay himself. Noting that it looked unkempt and dirty. In disrepair and in need of deep cleaning.

"Tell me, if we were to request details on your supply run to Ord Pardron they will report back that you did indeed make the drop off of supplies yes?" Lator pursed his blue lips and his eyes narrowed visibly, but he bowed his head.

"Why of course master Jedi."

"Good." That was all master Windu needed, and he nodded to the nearest trooper who nodded and returned up the ship ramp likely to make a call for a report, and Lator visibly swallowed at the sight.

"Shouldn't take too long now. A simple affirmative from Ord Pardron and everything will be okay."

"Surely, but what if you get in contact with the wrong people, and they don't have us on record?" Lator offered, his voice shaky and his hands idly playing with his robes.

"Shouldn't be a problem. The Republic has a base on the planet. They would have recorded any and all inbound starship traffic with identity codes logged as well. Of course you knew that already?"  
"Of course...just want to be thorough master Jedi." Mace nodded but he cast a knowing look to Qui-Gon as he continued to pace about near to Lator. Obi-Wan caught the look and briskly went to his masters side, as Qui-Gon came to a stop facing the ray shield parting the interior of the bay from the void of space.

"What do we think, master?"

"It doesn't look good. This ship feels full of fear, and anger. The Force is unpleasant here Obi-Wan. Have you felt it?"  
"Yes master. Do we think them slavers?" He whispered the question. Qui-Gon slightly shrugging.

"Whatever it is they are not to be doing it, and they know it. Master Windu knows it. Now all we need is a reason. When confronted with the knowledge we know them to be lying I trust that they will make the same mistake most criminals make with Jedi."

"That being master?" Qui-Gon smiled thinly to his teenage padawan.

"They think their numbers will help them against us. But we have the Force Obi-Wan. Trust in it, and we will get through this." Obi-Wan smiled in kind.

"Yes master." Obi-Wan fell silent as he and his master faced the ray shield. He moved his robes idly and allowed is right hand to find and grasp his saber hilt. He stretched out his senses as he thought his master and master Windu to be doing as well. He felt it. The pain, and anger. The darkness that surrounded this ship and filled it was potent as ever. It felt ill, and there was more beings aboard then this bay would have them think. It became ever more clear in his mind, that these people were the scum and villainy Obi-Wan had been itching to find.

The trooper returned down the ramp and came to master Windu and whispered in the Jedi masters ear. Master Windu kept a stone face, devoid of any outward emotion, but both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon could sense his emotions flare. It was their only sign. One to get ready and be prepared. Obi-Wan slowed his breathing as he felt the adrenaline begin to rush in him. He also sensed some of the men move behind he and his master. Like predators sneaking up behind their idle and unsuspecting prey, but they were sorely mistaken and out of their league. Obi-Wan smirked. The Force was indeed on his and his masters side.

"It would appear captain, that Ord Pardron were quick to respond to our hypercomm message."

"Oh?" Lator raised his brow, but his face now held a clear sneering disdain for the Jedi and master Windu pulled his cowl off his head. Exposing his own features in full, and upon him was a stoney, but hard face.

"It would appear you and your crew, neither your ship either made any such stops upon Ord Pardron. In fact this ship it appears according to their records has stolen identification codes."  
"That is interesting Jedi." Lator sneered and Mace stood tall and equally as stoney as his features as he stared down the alien. Even as his men closed in around the Jedi and troopers. The troopers themselves began to eye the movement by the crew.

"Care to explain what you're really doing out here?" Lator rolled his shoulders.

"You caught us Jedi." He smirked. "I'm afraid though you're outnumbered. So I suggest you get back on your little ship and pretend you ain't see us at all." This time master Windu smirked, and huffed out a single chuckle.

"I don't think so."

In a flash of movement, more a blur to the naked and untrained eye Mace produced his purple saber forth and held it ready above his head in a battle pose, and both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed with their own sabers. Green and blue accordingly and turned back against the gangsters to their back. The slavers themselves having followed suit by producing blasters of varying arrays in their own hands, and pointing them at the Jedi and troopers, who also aimed to the nearest slaver.

"I the name of the galactic senate of the republic, and the Jedi order, you are all under arrest." Lator sneered toward master Windu, and threw a pointed hand outward.

"Kill the Jedi!"

A hail of blaster bolts flew. Mace blocked them all easily and ran upon Lator. He threw a hard kick into him and threw him down and back sliding across the metallic floor. He turned and spun his saber in a blur of liquid motion and sent all bolts headed his way back into the slavers. The three Drach'nam were hit by their own bolts and flew around after being hit.

Obi-Wan threw himself forward and leapt over several bolts headed his way and landed into a roll. He came back and swung low through the legs of several Rodians who fell down howling sickeningly. It made him sick to do so but Obi-Wan had to fight them off, they were trying to kill him after all. He flipped over another set of bolts and landed on a knee from where he sent a wave of Force energy flying into two Weequay and a Devaronian shooting at him. All of them flew back hard against the wall to their backs.

His master immediately sent his own wave of Force energy to his left and sent two Rodians flying back where Obi-Wan threw his own party. Before he flung his body hard right and blocked a set of bolts headed his way before he spun with his saber and connected with more bolts as they flew back to the Weequay firing a small repeater and struck him three times. The alien huffed and fell down dead. Leaving the Jedi alone with Lator on the ground holding a feeble hand up and across his figure as Mace descended upon him.

The purple saber drew close to Lator's neck. "Now, you will tell us where you are keeping the slaves." His eyes bore down onto the alien who shook at the sight. Qui-Gon neared but Obi-Wan stood diligently and watched the two doorways into the bay as he felt the ship stir through the Force.

"It would be best if you answered my friend here, captain." Qui-Gon offered his advice with a calm voice about him. His won green saber held idly at his side.

"He has a very short temper I'm afraid." Mace drew the saber even closer still and Lator whined out a squeal. He threw a blue hand up pointing randomly to the left of the ship.

"They're that way, in the main cargo hold! But you wont get to em in time."  
"Why's that slaver?" Mace seethed. "Cause the boys were ordered to kill em should you catch wind." Mace and Qui-Gon shared a look before master Windu sneered and waved a hand over the captain and he fell back. Knocked out cold with a simple suggestion by the Jedi master.

He turned and found the troopers huddling low, having dodged bolts headed their way and fired, but without success at the slavers.

"You two, arrest this man and get him on board."  
"Yes master Jedi!" One responded and Mace stalked toward the nearest door.

"Where are you headed master Windu?"  
"We are going to find the slaves. This is now a rescue mission. They no doubt heard the firing, and the fact they haven't sent in the reinforcements makes me think they're waiting for us to come to them Qui-Gon. We may have enough time to reach the slaves if they think they can hold us off for a time. Our best course of action would be to rush them and race to the cargo hold immediately."

"Agreed. Obi-Wan!" The padawan turned at his masters call.

"Stay here and guard the ship. Send word back to the ship to tractor this one in, and that we have probable slaves aboard."  
"Yes master. Where are you going?"  
"To set them free." Obi-Wan nodded as his master and master Windu made for one of the doors. They took up position on either side of it. Qui-Gon nodded to Mace who nodded back, and motioned his hand from left to right using the Force to open the door. A new and sudden hail of blaster fire streamed out the opened door and collided with the ray shield opposite the doors. The door automatically then closed and the bots stopped flying. Though a few did patter the door on the opposite side for a few moments.

"There seems to be a few of them." Qui-Gon quipped with a nudge toward the door, a smile playing at his lips. Mace cocked a brow but nodded.

"Take left I take right, X pattern through the door." Master Jinn nodded and both men brought their sabers up. Once again Mace opened the door with a wave of his hand and the bolts flew. Both men ducked and flew into the door. Mace had been against the left side of the door, but went right, Qui-Gon had been to the right but flew in left, thus creating an X patterned entrance. Both masters hit a wall of men shooting wildly at them in a hail of bolts. Humans, devaronians, weequay, several more drach'nam and even some trandoshans.

Mace was liquid and precise in his movements. Slicing down the first opponent, and throwing himself into the air cutting down threw another and spinning hard right impaling a third, before turning back left and sending a wave of force energy down the hall and collapsing a row of more slavers carrying blasters. Yet more came from a turn in the hall and fired on the maser who ran forward at them and used the Force t turn himself into a blur of motion and when they opened fire on him he ran along the wall and slammed a kick into the face of one man and threw him to the ground. Followed by a twirl and slice down the chest of another and a hard spin of his saber across his body blocked a bolt form down this second hall and sent it back into the weequay that shot it.

Qui-Gon hit a wall of men that he ducked from their fire, and sent his own wave of Force power into and sent them sprawling backwards still firing a hail of bolts singing the roof of the hall and bouncing off the walls in all manner of directions as they ricochet along them. He was upon them as they rose and fired on him. He sliced down one and moved to the next as he brought a knife against the Jedi who dodged by throwing his neck and body to the right and cut across his sides, sending the man forward in great pain, but alive.

The next man up Qui-Gon sent a hard backhanded punch across his face and sent him to the floor out cold as well. He flung himself to the left as he sensed danger from behind as two newcomers fired on him. He turned then and blocked their next hail and sent the bolts flying as he stalked nearer to them. Forcing them to pace back against his nearing to them. Before long he was feet away and swiftly cut through their blasters, and left them standing their weaponless. They looked to their blasters, and back up to Qui-Gon who cocked a brow. Both men looked to one another, and dropped their blasters. Raising their hands in defeat.

"Wise choice." He waved his hand across both of them and suggested they went into a deep sleep. Both slumped to the floor. The Jedi master rushed then to find where Mace had gone off to. All he needed to do was follow the trail of efficiently cut down slavers to find him.

* * *

Shmi felt her heart race even greater now. Her fears amplified greatly. The sound of distant fire caught her and everyone's attention. All heads flying toward the direction the sound most likely came from. The two drach'nam held their basters ready and faced the door leading out as they fidgeted about where they stood. They both were still among the slaves and looking toward the devaronian who stood next to the door, and held a confused sneer along his face.

"What the kriff is going on out there?!" He snarled into a comlink he snatched to his mouth.

"Jedi boarded the ship! Cutting through everyone! The captain is dead or otherwise gone." The devaronian cast a glance over the slaves and Shmi drew Anakin closer still to her and began to rock where she sat with her Ani as sweat and fear raced into her. The babe began to stir and moan. Even as she desperately shushed and cooed for him to remain calm and silent.

"Please be quiet Ani. Please be silent for mama." The drach'nam nearest to her cast a glare her way but then refocused on a couple of crying Twi'lek slaves to the back of the hold. Speaking in some snarling and harsh language unknown to Shmi the alien slammed a violent kick into one of the slaves to shut her up.

"What the kriff do you ant me to do with the goods then?" The devaronian snarled the question.

"The Jedi are after the goods you idiot! They want them so bad, that they're killing us left and right! Do in kind what's been done I say!" The voice on the other end screamed as blaster fire was heard in the background wherever he was. The insinuation for the devaronian to kill was quite clear and Shmi shuddered and threw her head down onto her baby as the fear and instinct to protect her little Ani consumed her.

"Stang!" The devaronian cursed, as he threw the comlink to the wall. The people in the hold began crying and pleading. The drach'nam looking about the room as all hell broke loose and the screams and crying grew louder.

"Shut the kriff up the lot of you!" The devaronian hollered but only a few heard. Outside the door a sound of repeating blaster fire was heard and the devaronian was obviously becoming less stable.

She was shaking as fear took hold of her heart and finally Anakin began crying in full. "It's okay Ani, mama's here...we'll be okay, everything's okay..." She cooed as tears rolled down her cheeks and she brought the baby to her and placed kisses along his forehead as she accepted, and knew her fate. The cruelty of this galaxy and her life as a whole hitting her hard as she did so.

"KARK IT!" The devaronian howled and hoisted his blaster up. "Kill em you idiots!" The drach'nam turned on the crowd and the screams thundered the room. As a hail of blaster fire rung out.

The sound of men, women, and all manner of horrible screams of aliens and humans alike echoed the room as pure fear and carnage let loose. Shmi alone kept silent even as she wept as she huddled her babe, not but a few months old. To now know death so soon made her heart all but give. She wouldn't let the pain of blaster be the last thing her Anakin knew!

"My little Ani, I love you my little Anakin. Mama's here, she's right here." She cooed and kissed his little face, his soft skin and plump little cheeks as she let her love for her child take hold of her heart and huddle his little form near to her. The babe howled as his mothers fear became potent. The screams of the dead and dying did not abate. The three horrendous monsters fired their blasters and tore into flesh burned it and killed dozens of those who had and would only know pain and servitude.

The thuds of falling bodes grew closer to Shmi as she remained huddled. She didn't dare a glance to see the light fade from their eyes, and didn't want to see the lives snuffed out. All that mattered was her and her little Anakin. Her one reason, the one good thing worth living for! The stomps of the drach'nam neared and the shooting of the others continued in their blood lust orgy of murder. The stomps stopped, he was before her. She could feel it. Her heart skipped a beat, and she looked into the weeping face of her babe once more. As tears flowed down her dirty face red with fear and sadness, she smiled down to the babe as he wailed and thrashed his little arms for her.

"It's okay Ani...mama loves you." A blaster was raised, and then...fired...then the Force howled an echo through the ship. A terrible and raw scream sending all who were near to it flying away as if slammed by the mighty Rancor itself.

* * *

Masters Windu and Jinn froze where they stood and clutched their heads. The Force ripped across the ship and the halls themselves seemed to whine under unseen pressure and power. The men firing at them ell to the floor but they kept their balance.

"By the Force...was that-"

"A Force sensitive is aboard, and it is powerful...and in great pain." Qui-Gon muttered as he held his hand to his temple from the raw intensity of the fear that rung across the ship.

"Come on! If it's a save then the worst is happening." Jinn rushed forward as Mace nodded numbly as his whole body was shaken by what he just felt. Everyone they came across was holding their heads as if a great noise was piercing their ears, and driving into their very minds. Something was howling and sending an echo of pain and fear through the ship causing those incapable of defending themselves to the floor. The Jedi freely moved passed men on the floor rolling and writhing in unseen pain. They themselves held their hands to their heads as the echo shook their minds.

Darkness, mingled with pain and fear ebbed from a room they neared, and it was all too obvious where it led. It was but a few feet down from where they had last engaged the slavers, who now lay themselves to the floor howling in their own pain and sorrow.

Master Windu used the Force and forced the door to slide open. Smoke trailed out and carried a smell of burning flesh and cloth. Causing both Jedi to cover their mouths and noses with their cloaks. They entered, Mace first, Qui-Gon second. Bodies littered the floor. Death stunk the room potently. Lifeless eyes stared blankly in all directions, etched faces contorted and forever locked in pain and unimaginable fear looked to the Jedi. Help had come too late. The dark side hung in the air as death brought about by malice and rage laid claim to this room.

"Qui-Gon," master Windu called, and Qui-Gon turned to see him kneeling by a fallen body among many. Qui-Gon neared and lowered himself as Mace nudged for him to look closely. It was a drach'nam. His body contorted and twisted in unnatural manner, and his blaster still near to him.

"What do you think happened?"

"Somebody used the Force to kill this slaver. By the looks of things, he was still more than capable of killing." Mace replied solemnly, while maintaining his usual stoic face. Even as Qui-Gon could sense disgust off the fellow Jedi master.

"Everyone in here is dead though. Was it a last second-"

Mace threw a silencing hand up, and he looked about the room as if looking for someone. Qui-Gon followed him, and then allowed his senses to stretch out. Attempting to pierce the veil of darkness and fear that drowned the Force in this room.

A moan however caught their attention first. Both heads turning in unison toward the sound and finding a body fallen over forward slightly moving. Both Jedi ran for the body and turned it ever so slightly. Qui-Gon took note of the line of trailing blaster bolt burns along the woman's spine. Mace turned her over, and the woman was hardly alive or awake at all for that matter. The Force was most potent around her, and the echo was like a dull throb in their minds as they shielded themselves from the raw mental attack.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" Qui-Gon polite as ever inquired but she only moaned back weakly, her eyes forcing themselves to flutter open.

"We're Jedi of the Jedi Order. We're here to help you." Mace added, and for once in Qui-Gon's life he saw the Jedi master show a face of sincere empathy for the fallen woman. Whose presence in the Force weakened by the second.

"Je...Jedi?" She echoed weakly, before her eyes glanced to her left. "Ani...my Ani..." Qui-Gon furrowed his brow and looked to Mace who shared the look but followed her gaze and he cocked his head to the side. He pushed aside another dead slave, and found a small bundle. Writhing and sobbing so lowly the master almost found it unreal. The Force was echoing off the baby! It was so powerful and raw master Windu almost didn't want to chance touching the child.

"Master Qui-Gon, it's a child." Qui-Gon looked over toward where master Windu was, but Mace pulled back and held within his arms a small youngling. A baby cooing and sobbing softly as ears shed down its little face. It caused Qui-Gon to sigh, and shake his head.

"Qui-Gon." He looked back to see Mace looking at him still holding the baby. "The force sensitive is the child." Qui-Gon could only respond with another wide eyed look of shock.

"Ani..." The woman cried, and both men saw her shedding more tears as her face contorted to a weak smile and she forced with what strength she had, her left hand up toward the babe. Mace leaned in and the baby caught her hand and clutched it tightly. A scene that Qui-Gon found to be extraordinarily painful to watch. The living Force held a bond between these two. Mother and child already and it ached, cried, and wailed. The baby crying out in its own way for its mother.

"Anakin...please, take my Anakin. Keep him safe..." She weakly pleaded still and both Jedi shared another look.

"We will protect your son. He's safe now. We can help you too. What's your name, stay with us." Qui-Gon pleaded, but the woman only smiled.

"Anakin...Skywalker. His name...Ani..." She smiled, and Mace felt relief flood from her, and a final smile crossed her face, as her body went limp. Her arms fell and the babe cried as it left his touch and he cried out at last for his mother. But she was never again to respond. As she joined with the Force, and was in Qui-Gon's eyes, free at last.

Mace let out a deep and heavy sigh as he hung his head.

"This is a disaster." He intoned above the cries of the baby. His little hands pleading for his mothers.

"There was little more to be done, master Windu." He motioned to the boy. "We do have one life saved. That is better than could have been asked for."  
"There are maybe three...four dozen dead here. Not counting the slaving scum as well." Mace sneered as he looked at the fallen drach'nam and caught sight of another body with a blaster near to it. It also was twisted and contorted.

"We could not have known they would be so depraved that they were willing to kill all the slaves. Out of pure spite even master." Qui-Gon offered. Mace knew he was right too, but it didn't take the sting out of the unnecessary dead that surrounded him where he kneeled.

"The boy is powerful in the Force." Qui-Gon echoed what they both already knew once again. Mace averting his hard gaze down to the child. He still wailed and cried but the sobs were low and tired. The exertion in the Force the baby unleashed unknowingly likely draining every ounce of strength he had.

"Calm little one...calm." Mace placed his hand atop the forehead of the baby and sent waves of calm through the Force into the boy. The sobs waned further, and turned to dull moments of hiccups that soon faded altogether. The boy fell into sleep, and Mace did not cease to send calming waves into the child even as he slept. The youngling deserved sleep, and even if it wasn't possible for a baby to have nightmares, he would guarantee it didn't have a single vision of pain a sound of horror cross its sleeping mind and awaken him.

"There's nothing more we can do for him, but as the mother wished for."

"Take him back to the temple?" Qui-Gon replied and Mace nodded meeting his fellow masters gaze once more.

"Should we not look for family first?"

"You know as well as I master Jinn that if this boy would have been found by us we would have taken him now anyways."

"Yes but-"  
"The mother wanted us to take him." Mace cut him off. "We shall do so. Can't you feel it Qui-Gon? This boys power is immense. He twisted the bones and flesh of three men, and caused a whole ship of men to fall to their knees. Men whom I may add might be getting up right not." Qui-Gon sighed, but nodded.

"We shall take him back to the temple. Have master Yoda decide what to do with him. Until then, the boy will, of course come with us." The Korun Jedi rose back to a full stand carrying the bundled youngling in his right arm. Qui-Gon joined him and brought his saber back to bare.

"We best make for the shuttle. Get reinforcements, and clear this ship of the rest of these slavers."  
"Agreed." Both men made for and exited the room. The hall that greeted them had the men from before still lining all the way down the length of it. They were alive; at least those the masters had not cut down themselves, but they were all knocked out cold, and panting even as they slept. Seemingly still in some manner of pain. It was like this the entire way back to the shuttle bay, where they found Obi-Wan standing with saber ready and seeming uneasy. He jumped at their entrance and pointed hi saber at them. Quickly relaxing and groaning though.

"Thank the Force...I was wondering where you both were. Did you both feel the-"  
"We did padawan." Qui-Gon raised his hand and Obi-Wan nodded, as he rubbed his temple, and hen noticed the boy in master Windu's arm, and furrowed his brow.

"Is that a baby?" Qui-Gon nodded and huffed another sigh as he deactivated his saber and placed his hands to his hips.

"Indeed it is. He was the cause of the mental attack."  
"The baby?!"

"Yes Obi-Wan the baby." Qui-Gon would have found his padawan's response humorous had circumstances been different.

"He is the only survivor of the slaves. They were being massacred. Apparently he sensed his mother being...attacked and reacted on instinct through their bond alone."

"Then...he must be powerful."

"Indeed he is. We're taking him with us back to Coruscant. Have master Yoda decide what's to be done with him." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Dos he have a name?"

"Anakin Skywalker Obi-Wan." Mace added as he looked down into the boys sleeping face.

"The boys name is Anakin Skywalker according to the mother."

"But I thought-"  
"She passed moments after we arrived." Qui-Gon informed Obi-Wan. Who sighed.

"What a mission this has been. Now I almost wish this had been a wild bantha chase." Qui-Gon could only laugh a singe sarcastic and agreeing laugh.

"Well...the ship has caught us in a tractor beam. They'll be sending over several squads to clear the ship. The troopers passed out after the mental attack by the...I mean Anakin."

"Good. The best thing to do now is wait." Obi-Wan nodded at is masters advice as the Jedi master passed by him, clasping the padawan's shoulder as he did to ease him, and then sat to the floor cross legged and facing the ray shield. Qui-Gon needed to mediate and center himself after this. Obi-Wan stood, idly and not knowing what else to do.

Master Windu stood looking down to the child, Anakin Skywalker, and waited. Just as Qui-Gon suggested. For he sensed great power in this little child, but what gripped his heart was a question.

_'Was this power to be for good, or evil?'_

It hung over him all the way back to Coruscant.

* * *

**Authors Note: **This is a product of an idea. A simple thought going through my head for 'what ifs.' Of course that is the heart of Fanfiction isn't it? The what if factor? Now I don't know how well anyone may read this may like it, and I accept constructive criticism not flames, because they will inevitably help me. On that note however, I **DO NOT** intend to continue this story. this is merely an experiment to see how my skills are in this manner, and how people like the idea. I am writing two other stories right now and if I delve into a third I'll lose my mind. Could I keep going with this story? Sure, and maybe someday in the future I will, but as it stands this is a standalone open ended thing, again for now, unless people hate it, or something. Which I'll understand.

So, please either forgive or point out any and all grammatical errors with this chapter, as I wrote this thing all night through so my eyes are tired and spellchecker lies a lot to me. :p Also please leave a review and tell me what you all thought. Thank you for taking the time to read it at that. :3


End file.
